Another Dance Milady?
by TomsBabe136
Summary: Sequel to “Will You Dance With Me?”, Draco and Pansy have been a little awkward towards each other since their romantic incident, can the announcement of a ball help them release their feelings?


**Another Dance Milady?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Will You Dance With Me?", Draco and Pansy have been a little awkward towards each other since their romantic incident, can the announcement of a ball help them release their feelings?

* * *

"Attention students," Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, "There will be a ball on February 14th for Valentine's Day. This weekend you will be able to visit Hogsmade to get your dress robes. Dance lessons will be held for the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years. The others will most likely not be needing dance lessons as they attended the Yule Ball or for those who dance in their spare time," Dumbledore focused his gaze on Draco and Pansy, referring to the dance they shared a couple of days ago. Both blushed as they haven't spoken a word about the romantic incident, "That is all, now please enjoy the feast."

"Why the bloody hell did he have to look at us?" Draco muttered to Pansy, still as red as Ron Weasley's hair.

"No idea." Pansy shrugged playing with the food on her plate.

"Dumbledore knows to much for his own good." Draco said as he drew patterns with his fork on his plate.

Pansy nodded and continued to stare blankly at her plate.

"So..." Draco started casually, "Do you have any idea who you'll go to the ball with?"

"I haven't really given it much thought, you?" Pansy asked staring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Not really." Draco shrugged and took a drink from his goblet.

"Draco..."

"Pansy..."

They said at the same time making them laugh.

"You want to get out of here?" Draco asked jerking his head towards the door.

"Yeah..." Pansy smiled and took a quick sip from her goblet.

Draco grinned and took her hand in his. They walked through the Great Hall doors and made they're way to the cold dungeons.

"Pureblood." Draco scowled at the Portrait as the snake hissed at them.

"After you." Draco bowed and gestured to Pansy to walk through first.

"Why thank you." Pansy chuckled and may her way down the steps of the Slytherin Common Room.

Pansy sat down on the black leather couch, Draco sat close to her but kept his distance. He sighed as an awkward silence filled the air.

"So...any idea on what dress robes you'll get?" Draco asked lamely, mentally kicking himself at his feeble attempt to start a conversation.

"No but I definitely will not be getting those awful pink dress robes again." Pansy shuddered at the thought of her dreadful dress robes she wore to the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

"Why not? You looked gorgeous." Draco smiled but then blushed and took an interest in his shoes.

Pansy chuckled, "Are you kidding me? I looked just as terrible as Weasley."

"He did look horrid didn't he?" Draco snickered, "But you're wrong. You looked really beautiful, you always do."

Pansy could feel her cheeks start to burn, and smiled, "Thank you. You looked really great too, but you always look great."

"I know." Draco smirked and received a hard slap on the head, "Ow."

Pansy laughed, "Oh I'm terribly sorry." Pansy leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Draco could feel her hot breath still lingering on his cheek. Draco leaned forward until he was an inch from Pansy's lips. The lips he wanted to kiss so bad. Pansy's heart beat seemed to stop at that moment and her breathing became shallow. Draco cleared his throat and stood up quickly.

"So..." Draco coughed, "I think we should get some practice for the Valentine's Day ball."

"Why? We did perfectly well at the Yule Ball."

"I know but you can never be too prepared right?"

"True." Pansy smiled.

"Another dance Milady?" Draco bowed and held out his hand.

"I would love too." Pansy took Draco's hand and placed her other hand on his broad shoulder while his hand was placed on her slim waist., "As long as you sing with your _terrible_ voice."

"I think I can do that." Draco smiled and started humming the same tune he did when they danced in the rain.

Professor Dumbledore looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed two of his students had disappeared from the Great Hall.

"Young love, such a wonderful thing." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

He leaned back in his chair, 'I'm good.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! I will be writing a sequel to this, it will be the ball and it will be longer. Oh and were I said Ron looked horrid, I didn't think he did. I just made Draco say it. Please review.

Lisa-Marie


End file.
